


Vanhoja neuvoja rikkomassa

by Baroq



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroq/pseuds/Baroq
Summary: Niin hassua kuin on ajatellakin, myös Yamato oli joskus ollut nuori. Hän oli saanut äidiltään korvaamattoman neuvon, jota hän oli nyt haluamattaan rikkonut.Älä rakastu kahteen. Jos saat ensimmäisen, jäät kaipaamaan toista.





	Vanhoja neuvoja rikkomassa

Oli varhainen aamu ja Yamato oli noussut (omasta mielestään) liian aikaisin. Hän istui asuntolan keittiön pöydän ääressä ja muka luki puhelimestaan uutisia. Ainoastaan kaksi muuta ryhmän jäsentä oli hereillä samaa aikaa ja se flirttailun määrä sai Yamaton mielen turtumaan.

Mitsuki yritti parhaansa mukaan laittaa aamiaista ja nuorison bentoja, mutta Nagi halaili häntä lujasti takaapäin. Lyhyemmän menoa se ei tuntunut haittaavan, Yamato pystyi melkein lyömään vetoa että Mitsuki rakasti Nagin huomiota.

"Hei vanhus, mitä haluat aamupalaksi?" Mitsuki sanoi samalla kun täytti riisinkeitintä. Yamaton katse nousi ja hän vilkaisi heitä, ennen kun käänsi päänsä muualle.

"Kahvia ja sämpylän" Yamato vastasi hiljaa. _Ja kahviin loraus väkevää että jaksan olla välittämättä teidän rakastavaisten metkuista_ Yamato jätti sanomatta.

"Aivan kuten kotona~" Nagi hihkaisi. Yamato päätti ettei nähnyt tapaa millä Nagin kasvot hautautuivat Mitsukin hiuksiin. Mitsuki pyöräytti silmiään mutta jatkoi puuhiaan. He olivat asuneet jo tarpeeksi kauan saman katon alla, Mitsukilla tuli luonnostaan mistä Yamato piti leipänsä välissä.

Hiljaisuus tuntui piinaavalta. Aika katosi maailmasta hetkeksi kunnes Yamato viimein havahtui siihen että Mitsuki toi aamiaisen hänelle.

"Yamato-san? Onko sulla kaikki hyvin?" Mitsuki sanoi. Hän nosti käden toisen otsalle. "Ei ainakaan tunnu kuumeelta..."

Nagi oli myös ilmestynyt toiselle puolelle ja varoittamatta hän kosketti huulillaan Yamaton otsaa. _Mitä helvettiä...?_

"Jep, ei kuumetta" Nagi vahvisti. 

"Hei hei, saanko puolustaa itseäni sillä että olen vasta herännyt?" Yamato sanoi. Parhaansa mukaan hän näytteli että hän ei olisi moksiskaan tapahtuneesta. Se meni läpi ja molemmat nyökkäsivät.

Yamaton suureksi onneksi ja helpotukseksi käytävältä kuului ovien kolahduksia ja askelia. Muita ryhmäläisiä saapui keittiöön ja aamu sujui muuten mutkitta.

\--

Aamuisen jälkeen Yamato käpertyi takaisin omaan petiinsä. Hänellä oli vapaapäivä, mutta niin oli myös Nagilla ja Mitsukillakin. Se oliko tämä siunaus vai kirous oli avoin kysymys.

Niin hassua kuin on ajatellakin, myös Yamato oli joskus ollut nuori. Hän oli saanut äidiltään korvaamattoman neuvon, jota hän oli nyt haluamattaan rikkonut.

_Älä rakastu kahteen. Jos saat ensimmäisen, jäät kaipaamaan toista._

Jos kahteen rakastuminen oli muka kamalaa, niin asiaa pahensi että nämä kaksi näyttivät olevan onnellisesti yhdessä. Ja jos se ei tunnu pahalta, niin nämä kyyhkyläiset olivat vielä samassa sub-unitissa Yamaton kanssa.

Yamato käpertyi pienemmälle kerälle.

Mitsuki oli niin lämmin. Hänen koko olemuksensa hohkasi energiaa ja elämäniloa. Hän oli pieni ja pippurinen, mutta silti hellä ja vakava tarvittaessa. Täydellinen isoveli vaikka hän ei sitä itse nähnykään, ja keittiövelho kaiken päälle.

Nagi sen sijaan oli pitkä ja mysteerinen, täynnä pohjolan eksotiikkaa. Täydellinen yhdistelmä kauniita linjoja ja herrasmiesmäistä komeutta. Toivoton romantikko ja täynnä rakkautta maailmaa kohtaan. Kaiken sen intohimon alla oli kuitenkin erittäin vakava ja vastuuntuntoinen sydän.

Yamato huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Hän oli korviaan myöten kusessa. Kenenkään ei tarvitse tietää. Hän yritti psyykata itseään että hänen tunteissaan ei ollut mitään romanttista. Silti hänen ajatuksensa harhaili ja pian hän huomasi uneksivansa että hänen molemmat ihastuksensa kuiskailevat suloisia lupauksia hänen korvaansa ja riisu---

Yamato avasi silmänsä ja torui itseään. Tämä ei helpota tilannetta mitenkään. Ei helpottanut sekään, että hänen oveltaan kuului koputus. Huokaisten Yamato suki hiuksiaan vähän parempaan ruotuun ja nousi ylös vastaamaan. Oven takana olivat molemmat ihmiset, jotka saivat Yamaton miettimään liikaa ihmissuhteita.

"Oh? Ei kai me vain herätetty sua?" Nagi kysyi. Yamato pudisti päätään.

"En ees kerenny nukahtaa. Mitäs te?" Yamato vastasi.

"Ajateltiin Nagin kanssa et jos sä haluat tulla katsomaan animea" Mitsuki sanoi. Yamaton sydän hypähti. Tämä tästä vielä puuttui... Hän saattoi vain kuvitella animen luoman taustahälyn joka tuskin peittää paijaamisesta johtuvan vaatteiden kahinan ja mahdolliset pussailuäänet. Hänellä ei ollut mitään tekemistä eikä tekosyytä kieltäytyä joten hän nyökkäsi. Yamato valmisti mieltään valmiiksi että tämä oli Huono Valinta (TM).

Pian Yamato huomasi istuvansa Nagin huoneen lattialla, nojaten tämän sänkyyn. Nagi ja Mitsuki miettivät ääneen minkä animen he valitsevat. Mitsuki antoi monta hyvää syytä miksei Coconaa tällä kertaa, Nagin suureksi harmiksi. Mutta Nagi näytti ymmärtävän, kaikki asuntolan asukkaat olivat nähneet sen ainakin viiteen kertaan.

"Tämä on ihan viihdyttävä... ostin sen joskus alennuksesta ja olen katsonut sen vain kerran" Nagi sanoi ja näytti jotain Yamaton silmään satunnaista settiä. "En muista enää täysin mistä se kertoi mutta... se nähdään" Nagi jatkoi hymyillen. Mitsuki huokaisi helpotuksesta.

"Yamato-san, ei taikatyttöjä tällä kertaa" Mitsuki sanoi. Yamato naurahti.

"Haha, se on kuitenkin Nagin hyllyssä niin sen on pakko olla hyvä" Yamato vastasi.

Nagi laittoi DVD:n soittimeen tottunein sormin. Hän nappasi kaukosäätimen TV-pöydältä ja sammutti valot. Pian hän kömpikin sängylleen mukavaan asentoon Mitsukin viereen.

Yamato kerkesi jo ajatella että tästä tämä piina alkaakin, mutta Nagi rikkoi hiljaisuuden.

"Yamato, täällä on sullekin asti tilaa" Nagi sanoi. Yamato kääntyi nähdäkseen hänet ja huomasi kuinka Nagi ja Mitsuki tekivät heidän väliinsä tilaa. Mitsuki taputti tyhjää paikkaa ja hymyili.

"Sun vanhat luut alkaa nitiseen jos istut kovalla lattialla, Yamato-san" Mitsuki vitsaili.

"Erittäin hyvä argumentti. Hetki~" Yamato vastasi. Hän nousi ylös ja ahtasi itsensä hänelle tarjottuun tilaan.

Varmaan suurin syy miksi hän suostui istumaan siihen oli se, että Mitsuki ja Nagi eivät sitten olisi vierekkäin. Itsekästä, hän tiesi, mutta jos hänelle tarjottiin paikka joka mahdollisesti estää mahdolliset käpälöinnit niin hän myös ottaa sen.

Nagi nosti kaukosäädintä ja painoi nappia. Tästä lähtee.

Ensimmäisen jakson aikana ei tapahtunut mitään omituista. He istuivat kolmestaan ja pienten reaktioiden lisäksi ei tapahtunut yhtään mitään. Sen verran Yamato jaksoi keskittyä itse animeen, että sai selville että se... on ihan stereotyyppinen sarja joka ottaa yhden asian ja vetää sen elämää suuremmaksi draamaksi.

Yamaton jalkoja alkoi puuduttaa. Mitä enemmän hän ajatteli sitä, sitä enemmän ne alkoivat tuntumaan lumisateelta ja hernepusseilta. Toisen jakson aikana hän yritti liikuttaa itseään että veri pääsisi kiertämään. Silmäkulmastaan hän huomasi kuinka Nagi katsoi häntä, ja Yamatoa hävetti. Hän oli löytänyt hieman paremman asennon ja tunto palasi hetki hetkeltä.

Kolmas jakso esitteli uusia hahmoja joiden nimiä Yamato ei jaksanut enää muistaa. Tämä sarja oli juuri sellainen mitä laitetaan taustahälyksi siivoamista tai tiskaamista varten, ei varta vasten viihteeksi. Hän oli jo nukahtamisen partaalla, kun Mitsuki päätti nojata hänen olkapäähänsä. Hämmentyneenä Yamato vilkaisi toisen kasvoja. Hänen silmänsä näyttivät vähintäänkin yhtä raskailta kuin miltä hänen omansa tuntuivat. Yamatolla ei ollut tarpeeksi tahdonvoimaa sanoa mitään häntä vastaan, joten hän antoi Mitsukin nojata.

Neljännen, ja levyn viimeisen jakson alkumusiikin aikana Yamato huomasi jo toisen kerran että Nagi katsoi häntä. Yamaton sydän alkoi hakata, oliko hän vihainen? Mustasukkainen kenties? Hän oli erittäin itsetietoinen sillä hetkellä ja kävi läpi joka ikisen syyn minkä takia hänen kannattaisi lähteä _just nyt._ Elämän pilaaminen rakastavaisten riidan takia kuulosti erittäin huonolta idealta.

Yamato oli pitänyt itseään tarpeeksi hyvin tajuissaan ja hereillä, Mitsukin takia. Nagi korjasi asentoaan hienovaraisesti. Yamato luuli jo että hän on kurkottamassa kohti kaukosäädintä, mutta Nagin pitkät sormet laskeutuivat hänen reidelleen. Hetken ajaksi Yamato unohti miten hengittäminen toimii.

 _Molemmat ovat unohtaneet että olen täällä ja he kuvittelevat toisensa!! Juurikin näin!_ Yamato ajatteli.

Loppumusiikki alkoi soimaan. Yleensä tässä vaiheessa Nagi venyttelee selkäänsä, nousee ylös ja laittaa valot päälle. Ei tällä kertaa. Yamato käänsi päänsä Mitsukia päin ja huomasi että tämä oli täysin hereillä. Mitsuki katsoi häntä takaisin silmiin.

"...Huomenta, Mitsu" Yamato sanoi. Mitsuki teki sormellaan liikkeen, jonka Yamato pystyi päässään kääntämään vain _katso tuonne._ Hän katsoi toiselle päin ja huomasi että Nagi oli erittäin lähellä. Niin lähellä että Yamato säikähti. Ja koska Yamato säikähti, Nagi ja Mitsuki seurasivat perässä.

Yamato, joka oli ollut hermorauniona aamusta asti, alkoi nauramaan. Missään ei ollut enää mitään järkeä. 

"Yamato-san, sä oot idiootti" Mitsuki sanoi ja tuhahti.

"Mitsuki! Onko tuo hieman liikaa?" Nagi kysyi.

Yamato yritti selvitä naurunpuuskastaan ja otti syvään henkeä. Mikään ei tuntunut todelliselta.

"Hei, onko kaikki _fine_? Tarvitsetko jotain?" Nagi kysyi Yamatolta. Toisen silmistä paistoi epävarmuus.

"Voisitte kertoa mistä on kyse. Onii-san on vanha ja ei osaa lukea rivien välistä" Yamato sanoi. Hän odotti mielenkiinnolla ja pelolla vastausta.

"Yamato... sä oot ollu tosi kireänä lähiaikoina. Etenkin meidän kanssa..." Nagi aloitti. Hän puhui hiljaa ja niin hitaasti että korostus melkein katosi.

"Ajateltiin että sä tarvitset huomiota tai jotain. Ollaanko me väärässä?" Mitsuki jatkoi.

Yamato nosti polvensa rintaansa vasten. Hän oli täysin varma että tämä oli vain unta tai pilaa, ehkä molempia. Ja jos tämä oli vain unta, hän voisi melkein kertoakin totuuden... Jos vain se olisi hänelle fyysisesti mahdollista.

"Ah, tämä on vaikeaa... En osaa puhua tunteista..." Yamato sanoi.

" _With words?_ " Nagi sanoi.

"Olisipa se niin helppoa" Yamato huokaisi.

"Teoilla?" Mitsuki kysyi.

"Vielä pahempaa" Yamato vastasi. "H-hei, mitä jos vaan jätetään tämä tähän? Teillä oli varmaankin jotain kahdenkeskistä niin jätän teidät rauhaan--" Hän jatkoi ja oli jo nousemassa ylös. Mitsuki kietoi kätensä Yamaton vyötärölle ja piti häntä koko painollaan paikallaan.

"Tut-tut" Mitsuki sanoi.

"Kuuletko mikä tuo ääni tulevaisuudessa on? Se on sun sanainen arkku tunnustamassa mikä sulla on" Nagi sanoi hymyillen ja halasi Yamatoa toiselta puolelta.

Jos Yamato nyt kuolisi, hän ei osaisi kertoa oliko tämä hyvä lähtö vai täyttä kidutusta. Kohtalonsa hyväksyneenä hän katsoi molempia. Yamato puri hampaitaan yhteen.

"Tajuatteko te kuinka julmia te olette?" Hän sanoi ääni väristen.

"Pelkään että joudut selittämään tuota tarkemmin" Mitsuki vastasi. Nagi tiukensi otettaan Yamatosta ja mokoma ei osanut lukea tilannetta sen vertaa, että olisi jättänyt kiehnäämisen pois. Yamaton sydän sykki lujaa ja äänekkäästi. Hänestä tuntui että maallinen kärsimys loppuisi tähän hetkeen ja Yamato olisi kiittänyt siitä hyvästä.

"Yamato... Sä oot niin lämmin" Nagi sanoi.

"Noniin vanhus, jos sä et tunnusta mikä sulla on niin ne keksitään jotain typerää. Joten hop hop, äkkiä nyt" Mitsuki sanoi.

"Mitsu... Nagi... minä..." Yamato aloitti. Molemmat olivat kuulolla ja odottivat innoissaan mitä Yamato vastaisi. "...olen niin kusessa"

Mitsuki melkein jo odotti noloja tarinoita ryyppyretkiltä. Yamato otti syvään henkeä.

"Mutta mä en voi kertoa... en halua menettää ketään"

Nagin ilme muuttui vakavaksi ja kylmäksi.

"Ei kai kukaan kiristä tai vainoa sua?" Hän kysyi.

"Ei mitään noin vakavaa kuitenkaan!" Yamato vastasi. Nagi huokaisi helpotuksesta.

"Yamato-san... tämä saattaa tulla vähän puskan takaa koska sä oot tunnetusti sydämetön ja tunteeton papparainen..."

"Vau, kiitos"

"Ootko sä ihastunut?"

Yamato ei voinut edes harkita karkuun juoksemista, nämä kaksi olivat edelleen täysin kietoutuneina häneen. Tilanteesta ulos näytteleminen unohtui täysin ja Yamato ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin tuijottaa Mitsukia. Tosin hänen egonsa hieman vaati pientä puolustelua...

"Onii-san on niin vanha että on kasvanut ihastuksista yli" Yamato sanoi, mutta niin epäuskottavasti että Mitsuki ja Nagi vain nyökkäsivät toisilleen.

"Kuka on tämä onnekas?" Nagi kysyi. "Tunnetaanko me hänet?"

"Joo mitä jos jätetään tämä tähän, tunteeton papparainen tarvitsee päikkärit" Yamato sanoi ja yritti vetää itsensä vapaaksi. Onnistuiko? Ei, nämä kaksi tiesivät miten joku Yamato saadaan nalkkiin.

"Älä pakene!" Mitsuki huudahti. "Sä oot nyt vain hankala"

"Rakkautta pitää juhlistaa! Kerro kerro~" Nagi sanoi hymyillen.

"Miten te jaksatte olla näin itsepäisiä?" Yamato mietti ääneen.

"Mulla on aavistus! Onko se Nagi?" Mitsuki kysyi. Yamato jäätyi paikalleen ja katsoi silmäkulmastaan Mitsukia.

"Hmm~ Mun mielestä Yamato on katsellut Mitsukia!" Nagi sanoi. Yamato halusi käpertyä ja kadota. Häneltä oli kadonnut jo kaikki energia pistää vastaan.

"Kumpi on oikeassa?" Molemmat sanoivat yhteen ääneen.

"Sillä ei ole väliä... Tehän olette yhdessä" Yamato sanoi hiljaa. Sydän tuntui kylmältä vaikka Mitsuki ja Nagi olivat lämpimiä. Hän halusi itkeä.

"Eli se on toinen meistä!" Nagi hihkaisi. Yamato vinkaisi, hän oli langennut ansaan. He tiesivät jo valmiiksi liikaa, ja Yamato aavisti että hänen on pakko tunnustaa tai muuten hän ei pääsisi koskaan heistä eroon.

"...te molemmat... ootte oikeassa" Yamato sanoi tuskin ääneen. "Olen kauhea ihminen joka on ihastunut teihin molempiin. Saanko jo lähteä?" Hän jatkoi epätoivoisesti. Se itkeminen oli jo erittäin ajankohtainen ajatus.

Nagi silitti Yamaton hiuksia. "Hieman ajattelin että saattaa olla niin. Tänäänkin aamulla näytit niin kateelliselta"

"En halua olla kolmas pyörä. Te ootte niin onnellisia" Yamato sanoi. "Mmh... Unohtakaa koko asia, tämä on mun ongelma"

Mitsuki käpertyi lähelle ja nosti kämmenen Yamaton suun eteen. "Yamato-san, miten sä oot niin sokea? Sä et oo vieläkään tajunnu mitä me yritetään"

Yamato ei tiennyt mitä tajuamista tässä oli. Miten tahansa päin hän tätä miettikin, Nagi ja Mitsuki kiusasivat häneltä tunnustuksen.

Nagi laski päänsä Yamaton olkapäälle. "Mä tykkään kans susta, Yamato. Yhtä paljon kuin Mitsukista"

Mitsukin punastuneet posket näyttivät suloisilta. "Yamato-san... Sä oot mulle tärkee, samalla tavalla kuin Nagi"

Yamato mietti että tässä vaiheessa hän yleensä heräisi tai tajuaisi että tämä oli vain turhanpäiväistä haaveilua. Ei oikeassa elämässä tapahtuisi ikinä mitään tällaista!

"Oonko mä unessa vai koomassa? Tää on liian hyvää ollakseen totta..." Yamato sanoi. 

"Sä oot tässä, meidän kaa" Mitsuki kuiskasi. Hän katsoi Yamatoa suoraan silmiin ja laski katsettaan... tämän huuliin. Lamaantuneena Yamato peilasi Mitsukin liikkeitä ja antoi ohjat toiselle. Hän oli pehmeä ja lämmin, vanhemman sydän oli pakahtua. Yamato oli jo valmis lopettamaan, mutta Mitsuki painautui lähemmäksi ja syvensi suudelmaa. Tämä ei enää ollut sitä suloisen lämmintä Mitsukia, hän oli tulinen ja epätoivoinen, ottaen kaiken mitä irti saa. Viimein Mitsuki lopetti huohottaen, jättäen Yamaton viimeinkin sanattomaksi.

"Hm~ Onko mun vuoro?" Nagi kysyi. Hän osoitti omia huuliaan ja katsoi Yamatoa leikkisästi. Yamato ei voinut kieltäytyä noille kirkkaille sinisille silmille ja nyökkäsi. Nagi nosti kätensä Yamaton poskille ja aloitti hellästi. Hänellä oli selvästi vähemmän kokemusta, liikkeet olivat kömpelöitä mutta Yamaton ajatukset olivat jo niin sumuisia että hän ei jaksanut välittää. Kun Nagi vetäytyi, hän vielä suukotti Yamaton poskea.

"Uskotko jo että me ollaan tosissaan sun kans?" Mitsuki kysyi. Yamato nyökkäsi.

"Varmaankin pakko kun menitte näinkin pitkälle" Hän vastasi.

"Oh, me ollaan suunniteltu vaikka mitä. Varaudu korvaamaan kaikki tämä hukattu aika~" Nagi sanoi. 

Nyt Yamatoa mietitytti oliko tämä edelleenkään hyvä idea.

\--

"Nikaido-san, mikä sinulla on?" Iori kysyi. Yamato ei suostunut istumaan ollenkaan ja piteli alaselkäänsä. Mitsuki ja Nagi vilkuilivat toisiaan pöydän äärellä, mutta Iori oli liian huolestunut Yamatosta huomatakseen.

"Noidannuoli, ihan tavallisia vanhusten vaivoja. Tuntuu vain siltä että selkäranka on haljennut kahtia" Yamato sanoi ja heitti murhaavan katseen oikeille syypäille.

"Mutta ethän sinä ole _niin_ vanha? Soitanko Banrille että hän veisi sinut terveyskeskukseen?" Iori jatkoi hienovaraisesti panikoiden.

Iori ei onnekseen ikinä saanut selville mistä Yamaton näennäisesti jatkuvat kivut johtuivat.

**Author's Note:**

> Polythag antaa mulle elinvoimaa.


End file.
